Child of Vikings
by Lemonade-Vargas
Summary: The Nordics all arrive with Leif of Greenland to a new land. Finland finds himself sick and gives birth to the North American Brothers. This is based on a head canon and strongly supports it. This is a Mpreg one shot and is based off of events in History and Hetalia. I hope you Enjoy :)


~Around 1000 A.D.~

"We see land! Alert the countries!"

Leif Erikson. He was a Viking explorer, son of Erik the Red. He and his mates had just come from Greenland in hopes of finding new land. He had convinced Sweden, Finland, Denmark, and Norway to come with him in hopes it would give him luck. Norway also brought his and Denmark's son Iceland (Norway had tried convincing everyone Iceland was his brother and the humans all believed this. The other countries, however, knew better.

Leif went down into the shop and alerted them. "We have reached a new land. We are to go settle. Will you come?" He asked, respectively.

Sweden was cuddling his sick wife on their bed while Denmark and Norway were caring for Iceland. They all agreed and left the room, following Leif and eventually were on the new land.  
"With your permission I would like to call this land, Vinland." Leif announced, receiving an okay from the Viking countries (and Finland). The countries didn't really care all that much about what it was called. After all, it was probably going to be changed after a while anyway.

Soon, there were temporary settlements for the while they were to build more permanent housing.

A couple of weeks later, Finland and Sweden had noticed a physical change in the Fin. Regardless of the limited amount of food, he was growing around the middle. He was constantly hungry compared to a couple weeks prior when it seemed all he could do was vomit. After consulting Norway and his trolls, they had come to the conclusion that Finland had become with child.

Due to his condition, Finland was forbidden from helping when their settlement was attacked by the natives. He stayed inside, safe, while the other men fought against the natives. Whatever these natives wanted, they were thus far unsuccessful against the Vikings.

When it was time, Finland had given birth to twins. Both had blond hair. The elder had a curl coming from the top off his hairline and violet eyes while the younger had a cowlick and blue eyes. Sweden and Finland knew, that the two of them were meant to be the personifications for the new found continent.

~1500's~

Finland, England, and France all walked around the country of America. He wanted to visit his sons America and Canada again after he and Sweden couldn't stay here forever. Their children needed to live in their own countries and with their people. However, this visit was different because England and France insisted on coming along, much to Finland's annoyance. They always seemed to be getting their noses in others business. After Christopher Columbus in 1492, many countries had shown interest in the new country.

Soon, Finland heard a familiar giggle he loved so much. He saw the child running toward them through the bushes, his eyes only on Finland. However, America stopped when he saw the other two countries, his smile fading, changing to curiosity. England and France immediately tried to claim the child.

"Oh, he's obviously meant to be my little brother, he looks just like me!" England announced.

"Non! He looks like me!" France argued.

"Does he look anything like me?" Finland asked the two other countries.

England and France noticed the resemblance of the child and Finland, quickly beginning to dismiss appearances, "Looks are not what's important."

Finland then was forced to watch England and France right over his child. His words being ignored.

Eventually, America was officially claimed by England. Causing Finland's heart to break.

Later, Finland went to visit Canada, only to find his with France. His heart shattered once again, Finland went back to his home where he would tell Sweden the news. Hopefully, this was what was best for his little children.

~Present day~

Finland woke up from a daze by being shaken slightly and noticed he was in the meeting room. He looked toward the person who shook him and found Sweden there, giving his a soft, sad, smile.

"Thinking about our twins again?" Sweden asked quietly, his accent thick. Finland nodded sadly.

"Yo! Sweden, Finland! I need to speak to you in a separate room!" America yelled, leaving the room.

After glancing at one another, and receiving a few words of "good luck" from the other Nordics, the couple left the room and found America with Canada.

"Was something the matter?" Finland asked, slightly worried. What would a world superpower want from him and Sweden of all countries?

"Well, not really. But you know how recently historians have found that Vikings may have discovered us before England and France, right?" America asked.

Sweden and Finland gave a hesitant nod.

"We found a settlement with Viking architecture in Newfoundland, Canada and investigated it... we found DNA traces that belonged to the both of you, Denmark, Norway, Iceland and... ourselves..." Canada explained in his soft voice.

Finland was impressed, and proud of the twins for finding what was once Vinland and do all that. But he wanted to know more. "Yes we lived there for a while. What are you trying to say?"  
America unfolded and handed Sweden and Finland a paper. Looking at it, they noticed it was DNA testing comparing their DNA to the brothers.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were our fathers?" America asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft, "Where were you when we needed someone most?"

Finland began to physically shake. This was almost too much for him. After centuries of their own some not knowing their relation to him, it did quite a bit to him. Tears began to flood his eyes. "I'm so sorry... We're so sorry... we thought it would be better not to interfere with what England and France has in mind. It was a mistake on our part, but you two are superpowers now so..." Finland did his best to keep himself in check, Sweden running his back. Soon he couldn't help it anymore and broke down, crying. "I'm so sorry... we didn't have a choice..." his crying was brought to a stop however, when he felt arms wrap around him. He noticed he was being hugged by his sons and husband.

"It's alright, dad. We forgive you." Canada said, accepting his apology.

They all stood like that for a while, glad to be a family once again. "I love you two, so much. Thank you for finding us again."

The End.


End file.
